


Opportunities

by Princesse



Series: Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesse/pseuds/Princesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She does not see the point in attending Quidditch matches, especially if they're not her House's matches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunities

Even if she would rather stay in her Common Room, and enjoy the peace and silence that comes with the lack of population while studying underwater species more closely, her upbringing directs her to the Quidditch field where the first match of the season will occur. A young woman from a good family respects customs and traditions, and Quidditch matches were almost sacred in Hogwarts.

She did not see the point of all Houses attending, especially when her House team was not going to play. Putting the thought of it being a waste of time aside, she reasons that she would go just to put in an appearance.

She sees her friend Rachel running up to her as she arrives from the basement, emerald robes wrinkleless, and long hair up in perfect style.

The first match is Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Rachel is wearing the ugliest lion hat, and giant red and gold mittens she has ever seen.

"You look ridiculous," she says coldly.

And then she notices the rolled up _Chaima the lioness_ banner, and repeats, "You _really_ look ridiculous."

But it does nothing to alter her friend's mood. It even makes her more hyper.

"Come on, it's the first match! If Gryffindor doesn't win, they won't have many chances of getting to the finals!"

She keeps her eyes narrowed, still not understanding what all the hype is about when she sees similar banners in hands of, easily, half of the female population.

They meet up with Genevieve and Charlie, and, if Genevieve feels betrayed by Rachel's lack of support for her House, she doesn't show it. (She's used to it anyway. Rachel probably has had that _crush_ ever since she got admitted at Hogwarts.) She still shows support for her own House, proudly wearing black and yellow.

Mixed groups of friends are not uncommon, but they still clash in a crowd where each House has its own section. They sit in an area where the black and yellow decorations halfway change into red and gold. Rachel sits in the red and gold area while the other two sit in the black and yellow one next to it. _She_ hesitates - the House she favours the most other than her own is Ravenclaw - before taking a seat next to Rachel. 

"It's Chaima's last year," she exclaims excitedly, "It would be a great memory for her if they won the Quidditch Cup!"

"Second to last year," she corrects, and Rachel seems impressed.

"Wow, you seem to know a lot."

"Pureblood ties," she supplies. "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. And in the Pureblood world, anyone can turn from friend to foe within a day."

Rachel almost rolls her eyes. "I should have known." What was the point of knowing and doing things if their consequences had not been calculated beforehand?

"Don't pity her too much if Gryffindor loses the Cup this year."

After all, Slytherin had won the last three Quidditch Cups.


End file.
